Its Gonna be Okay (diabetic OC)
by Team.Winchester.Potter.Jackson
Summary: Warning: I am a diabetic, so I based it off what I have to do. If you don't know how diabetes works, this will not make sense. Don't like, don't read. Please no hate: Kayla is the Winchesters little sister, who is also diabetic. She still goes to high school like a normal girl, though. When she meets Castiel, her life changes. When she ends up in the hospital, will he visit?
1. Chapter 1

Its gonna be okay

.

Brother!Dean and Sam x Diabetic Reader, Castiel x Diabetic Reader (AU)

"Kayla, wake up," a soft voice says. I open your eyes and see Sam and Dean with my testing kit. I groan and sit up. "What time is it?," I ask no one is particular. "3:00," Dean says. I groan again and start to grab for the kit with shaky hands.

Sam sets it on my lap and they sit on the floor. I prick my finger and put the blood on my testing strip. It beeps and I read the number in the tiny screen. "56," I slur. I'm tired.

Dean hands me a gel and I rip it open. I begin to eat it while he goes to get some juice. I finish and throw it out. "You gonna be okay to go to school tomorrow, Kayla?,". Sam asks. I nod. "Have the nurse call us if you're to tired to go to art club after school, okay?," Dean asks as he walks in. He hands me the juice and I start to drink. I once again nod.

By the time my number is back up its 3:45. I don't fall asleep until 4:00. I wake up at 5:00 to start getting ready for school. I put sweatpants and a Harry Potter shirt on. I brush your hair and put it in a messy bun. I look in the mirror and see huge bags under my eyes. I put on mascara and a little lip gloss and walk out to grab breakfast. Dean is making eggs while Sam is still getting ready. Dean puts the eggs on my plate and I mumble a thanks.

Sam walks in and grabs a granola bar. "Did you sleep okay?," I ask him. "I should ask you that, Kayla," he replies. "I slept fine," I say quickly. I don't need them worrying. He nods and heads out to run. I thank Dean and grab my backpack. I put on my sneakers and walk to the bus. By the time I find a seat on the bus I remember I forgot my homework. I swear.

I don't have any friends. I had just moved here 2 weeks ago. I already knew who to avoid. Sapphire was one of the populars. She was dating Castiel. I may or may not of have a major crush on him. But why would he like a diseased girl who's always tired? He was nice and had shiny blue crystal eyes. Unlike Sapphire, who had hazel eyes and blonde hair. She was pretty, but was a brat. Thought she owned the school.

The bus halts to a stop and I wait for the crowd to die down. I finally exit and thank the driver, Sarah. She smiles at me as I leave. She was always too kind to me. I walk to my locker and see Sapphire. I try to hide in my locker but I have no luck. "Oh, I like the bags under your eyes. They match your ugly shirt. Did you paint them on, attention freak?," It takes every ounce of me not to jump on her. I ignore her and grab my books. "She probably painted them. What next! Mean while my head is KILLING me. She doesn't know pain like I do," I hear her say.

I had enough. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I didn't care that I was late to class. I sobbed my heart out and soon fell asleep...

I wake up and look at the clock. CRAP! It was halfway through first period. I was really late. I ran to class and tried to sneak in. "Where were you, Miss Winchester?" I hear the teacher say. She was usually understanding. Her sister had Diabetes so she knew the struggle. I almost started crying again as Sapphires words play through my head. "Bad night," I mutter. She nods and the other student are in shock, especially Sapphire. Castiel looks at me with sympathy. I wonder why. "Why does she get to be late yet not me? What's special about her! She's probably faking it," Sapphire nearly yells. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I don't even hide it. I self consciously pull down my sleeves to hide my pump.

"Miss Grace! Detention for the week. I will not be talked to that way," she says while walking toward my desk. Everyone watches and she rubs my back as I sob. They had never seen me cry, so it was a shock. "Do you want to go home?," she whispers. I nod. I need Sam to change my pump anyway. "Castiel, make sure she makes it down to the nurse and that she has everything." Mrs. Smith says. He nods and he follows me out. I grab my stuff and start to walk towards the nurses office. Castiel is starting at me the entire time. When I get outside the door I stop to look at him. "Kayla, I would like to apologize for my girlfriends behavior. I plan to brake up with her soon," Castiel says. "It's okay, you didn't say those things, she did. But thank you Castiel," I say honestly. "Call me Cas, please," he says. He walks away as I walk in. I see Dean and Sam waiting for me.

I rush into Deans arms and sob. He rubs my back as Sam talks to the nurse and . Both explain and Sam nods and signs the sheets. I let go of Dean and rub my eyes. I sit down next to him and wait to leave. All of us walk out while Sam makes sure I have everything. I crawl into the back and let sleep take over me...

I wake up in my room. A beeping tells me that I have 30 units of insulin left in my pod. I groan. "Kayla, you have enough for dinner and maybe a snack. Have to change it tonight," Sam says while entering my room. I look at my watch. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon.

I had recently got a pump, the fancy wireless one, for my birthday. I laugh as I remember Dean and Sam doing Rock Paper Scissors for who was gonna put it on. Dean already does the Dexcom so Sam puts the Omnipod on. Sam looks at me funny so I explain. He sighs as I almost fall off your bed laughing so hard.

"Did Sam actually tell a funny joke for once?," Dean says while entering the room. I laugh harder as Sam explain. "I knew he didn't tell a joke!," Dean exclaims. I giggle again. It felt good to laugh. But then reality hits me again. I had to go back to school. And face Sapphire and everyone who saw me cry. It's probably all around the school by now. I sigh. I could deal with that tomorrow.

A/N: hello lovelies! My other story is on hold because it was getting hard to write. (I was also sick for a week). This is a one shot. It's also for any diabetic readers. If your not diabetic or don't have a diabetic person in your family then this is probably all jibberish. Might make a sequel or even make it into a series. Not sure

See ya! Xoxo

KK


	2. AN

**HELLO! This is an authors note so sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I have anxiety along with my Diabetes, so its gonna take a while to update. I can't stress myself too much or it can actually effect my blood sugar. I hope you all understand that I really am trying but with school happening again soon, it might be hard. Please don't unfollow because I will eventually update and finish the stories. I might post a couple one shots if they randomly come to me. Thanks soooooo much!**

 **-KK**


End file.
